We Are the Revolution
by fictionbooksaremylife
Summary: When the games are no longer enough, the Capital releases a pandemic that leaves the districts dying of a virus that attacks the body and slowly takes over the mind. Now those who are still uninfected must unite to bring down the Capital before everyone's body has been taken over. They are the last hope. They are the Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Of course, for me to carry on with this new story, I must apologize for my absence. I really can't give an excuse, I just haven't been writing fanfictions. I have been very busy working on a novel of mine that I'm hoping on publishing hopefully by the end of the summer. I'm sorry, again, for deleting Strange Place to Find Love. It was an accident and I just haven't put it back up. My writing has strongly improved from then and now and every time I think about the story, I think about how much better I am than that story so I just haven't brought myself to touching it. HOWEVER if you readers want, I WILL make many changes to it, repost it, and continue from where I left off. I accept the fact that many of you have given up on me during my absence but I am back and I need your help through messages and reviews to get this story going and with the other fanfictions that I have written. Thanks to everyone who actually read this note, I usually just scroll past when I see these, but for those of you who read this, thank you and I hope that you understand and are willing to forgive me. As for those of you who have never read what I have written, welcome to my world. My old fanfics aren't as great as they can be now, for I have improved immensely but I still need all the help I can get. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through all this time. Anyway, along with the story.**

**Some things you need to know:**

**1. This story takes place in a somewhat modern-ish Panem.**

**2. Haymitch is the only living District 12 victor**

**3. Katniss and Peeta have never been in the Hunger Games.**

**Summary: When the games are no longer enough, the Capital releases a pandemic that leaves the districts dying of a virus that attacks the body and slowly takes over the mind. Now those who are still uninfected must unite to bring down the Capital before everyone's body has been taken over. They are the Revolution.**

We Are the Revolution

When the teardrops fall, the world will be engulfed in flames. When we are nothing, they will be ashes. When The Fallen is influenced to destroy those very few of us left, we will rise from the ruins. When we are left shattered, we will pick up the pieces. We will stand. We will be strong. The Capital has given us a reason worth fighting for… a cause worth dying for. From a distance we may look like pieces in their games, but up close, _we are the Revolution._

**ONE WEEK BEFORE**

"Katniss?"

I whipped around to see the worried face of Madge Undersee. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail, several strands coming loose as they hung in front of her face. Her eyes were distance and the bags under her eyes showed that she longed for a moment of rest.

"Katniss," she repeated exasperatedly. "My father needs me at home, could you-?"

"Sure Madge."

"Really?"

"Yes," I assured her. "Now go, I'll cover for you."

"Oh! Thank you Katniss!" She threw her arms around me, consuming me in a large hug.

"Hey" I giggled softly, gently pushing her away. "That's what friends are for."

She cracked a wide smile as she tore off her apron and placed it into my hands. She hugged me once more before hurrying out the door. I heaved a sigh as the bell above the door dinged softly, signally that she was no longer in the diner.

I shook my head slowly and I tossed her pale blue apron onto the hook that the other ones hung silently. I made my way into the kitchen where Hazelle Hawthorne stood at the sink washing dishes. She hummed softly to herself as she scrubbed grease off of a plate.

"It's getting late you know?"

I chuckled. "I'm not going home anytime soon."

She placed the plate onto the pile where the clean dishes were stacked. "Don't tell me you said you would cover for Madge again."

I grabbed a towel and began to dry the dishes within the stack. "What else am I supposed to do? She is my friend after all…"

She began scrubbing another plate. "Friend or not… she should find another time to bang her boyfriend, not when she should be working."

I shrugged. "It's not like I would be doing anything away."

She handed me a plate and I began to rub the towel against it. "That's because all you ever do is work."

"I have to make money somehow."

"Honey, we all do, but you're a teenager… you should be having fun. You should be going to parties, making tons of friends and-"

"No thanks." I cut her off. "I'd rather be working then to have me ass grinding against some guy's dick to pounding music."

She scrunched her face in disgust. "Yeah, me too." We laughed and continued to make jokes about modern society until the dishes were dried and put away.

The bell above the door rang.

We stopped laughing and I sighed once more. "I guess I'll go get them seated.

I grabbed a handful of menus and made my way to where a group of boys had just seated themselves in a booth that resided in the back corner. I threw on a fake smile and I handed each of teenagers a menu. "Hi guys, welcome to Sae's Diner… I'm Katniss; I'll be your server." I grabbed a small note pad and pencil from the front pocket of my apron. I flipped to a blank sheet and poised the tip of the pencil to the top of the sheet.

"You go to school with us right?"

I looked up at the boys for the first time since they walked in. I had at least one class with each one of them. But they were merchants so they didn't associate themselves with girls like me. Girls from the Seam. "Yeah" I swallowed. "I'm surprised you noticed." My voice was bitter. There were four boys at the table. One blonde, two brunettes and one with coal black hair.

"Hang on," spoke the black haired one. His green eyes shined. He pointed at my shirt. Fearing that I had ketchup on my chest, I looked down to where he was pointed. I was relieved to see that he was only pointing at my name pin. "You're Katniss?"

"I'm Katniss." I shrugged. "It's uniform." I spoke as I gestured towards my black shirt, khaki pants and pale blue waist apron.

"My father buys your deer."

"I sell deer to a lot people."

"Cray." He chuckled. "I'm Cray's son."

"My mom slept with your dad."

"My dad sleeps with a lot of women."

The boys burst out laughing, and I myself, couldn't hold back a giggle either. "Yeah um… my mother works at the infirmary a few miles from here."

The green eyed boy smiled. "Yeah, she's good at what she does. Anyway, I'm Leo." He stuck his hand out and I hesitantly shook it. "You don't need to be afraid of us, you know."

I stared at him. Oddly enough he had been nice the entire time they had been there. But he was a merchant. "I don't know why I wouldn't."

He looked offended. "How about I introduce us?" I damn well knew who each and every one of them was. "This here is Ryan." One of the brunettes waved. I stood expressionless. Two years ago he pushed Prim into a puddle saying that she was trash and a waste of space. When I tried to step in, he smacked me and told me not to ever get close to him again. Something about not wanting filth to get on him.

When I looked at Ryan, he didn't seem to remember what I had. "This is Carter." The other boy nodded at me. Three years ago he pushed me into a frozen lake while on a school trip. I suffered of hypothermia and stayed in bed for weeks where I almost died. He didn't seem to remember either.

"And last, Peeta Mellark. You probably know him… his family owns the bakery."

_**(Flashback)**_

_ I collapsed beneath the large oak tree that stood proudly in the backyard belonging to the Mellark's home. My breathing was fast as my throat burned and blood trickled out of my mouth. I choked on the crimson liquid, coughing it up onto the grass. My skin ached and my vision was blurred as blood came seaming out of the wound that was deep within the flesh of my face. My body shook with hunger and pain. I sagged against the tree as I tried to hold on to life, despite hanging off the cliff above death with only two fingers. I was slipping. _

_A middle aged woman came bursting out of the house with a scowl as she waved a rolling pin viciously. She came after me. I laid there as her strides quickened. I couldn't move. _

_ "Leave you filthy Seam trash! Scat! Get out of here!" She screamed. I coughed up blood and black spots danced across my vision. I was helpless. The rolling pin came in contact with my head. Another blow, this time to my stomach. I heaved as the wind got knocked out of me. "Leave you Seam whore! Get up!" She raised the rolling pin high above her hand. I flinched as it landed against my skull and the sound of my bones shattering filled my ears and muffled my screams. With one last blow she huffed and retreated back inside her home._

_ I laid there with my face pressed against the grass. I was clutching on the edge with one finger. I stared at the door through the curtain of red. A blonde boy snuck out of the home only moments later. He knelt next to me. I didn't register his voice. I only saw his cerulean eyes as they stared at me with hope._

_ My finger slipped. I let go. I began to fall._

_ He pressed a cloth to my wounds as he whispered in my ear. I only saw his eyes._

_ He had caught me._

_**(End of flashback)**_

"Are you ok? Katniss…"

"I'm fine." I snapped. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" They all mumbled responses and I hastily scribbled them down in the notebook and darted back towards the kitchen.

"Hey what took so long?"

I shrugged. "They were indecisive."

She nodded as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Her chestnut hair matched her soft eyes. Whenever she was around, I felt comforted and the air was always settling. I only felt like this when I was in the forest. She was more like my mother than anybody. She understood me.

I grabbed some glasses and one at a time I placed them under the soda fountain. I pressed the glass against the trigger and watched as the liquid quickly filled each one of the glasses. When they were all filled, I placed them on the tray and carried back over to the table in the corner. The boys quickly grew silent when I reached the end of the table.

"Here you guys are. Two Pepsi's, a Sprite and one Mountain Dew. They gave me soft smiles as they each took their drinks. I caught Peeta's eyes; he gave me a look that meant that he remembered and knew why I stood silent for several minutes before I retreated towards the kitchen. I looked away, refusing to look at him any longer.

"Are you ready to order?" I brought the notebook back out from within my pocket, my pencil ready.

Ryan was the first to speak. "Which is better… the cheeseburger, or the cheeseburger without the cheese?"

Carter smacked the back of his head. "What the hell man, a cheeseburger without the cheese? That makes it a _burger_." Leo snorted as he began drinking his soda.

"Well, if you're asking for my opinion, I'd say that everything on the menu is crap. It all sucks; you might as well go home." I snorted, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of my face.

"Then why do you work here?"

"Why do you go to school?" I retorted.

Ryan shrugged. "Because I have to."

"Exactly."

"I'll take a stack of pancakes."

"Ryan… this isn't IHOP."

"Shut up Carter."

I pointed to the clock with my pencil. "We don't sell breakfast after eleven."

"Well, it will be eleven in an hour. So, we have time still."

"Ryan… she means eleven in the _morning_."

"Shut up Carter."

I laughed. "You know what, I'll make you pancakes."

"Really?" He spoke with hopeful eyes.

"No Ryan, it's ten at _night_."

"Shut up Carter."

"I will make you pancakes, ok?" I scribbled it down onto the paper. "You're lucky that I'm one of the only ones working right now."

"Can I also have bacon?"

"No Ryan"

"Shut up Carter"

"Hey! Leo boasted. "If he gets bacon then I want some too!"

"Leo!"

"Shut up Carter!" both Ryan and Leo shouted. I groaned and added bacon to the list.

"Do you also want me to make a smiley face using eggs as the eyes and bacon as a mouth?"

Ryan's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! You guys can do that?"

I blinked slowly. "Yeah, do you want that too?"

"Yes!"

"What about the rest of you?" I continued, worried that I was going to get a bunch of weird orders. They _were_ boys after all.

"Can I have a whiskey?"

"No Ryan, this isn't a bar"

"Shut up Carter"

"Just give me a chicken sandwich please." Leo blurted and I wrote down his order. "But instead of lettuce, can I get scrambled eggs?"

I furrowed my eyes in puzzlement. "You want scrambled eggs on your chicken sandwich?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Just double checking…"

Carter scanned the menu. "Is there nuts in the grilled cheese sandwich?"

Leo smacked the back of his head with a menu. "Why the hell would there be…"

"I don't know!" He said defensively. "I was just asking because I have a severe nut allergy."

I rubbed my temples in annoyance. "No Carter… there isn't."

"Oh thank god." He muttered. "I was going to cry if there was."

Leo smacked him again. "Why would you…"

"Because I really want a grilled cheese sandwich!" He shouted, banging his fists against the table.

I added his order onto the list. I looked up at Peeta with pleading eyes, silently begging him to not be complicated. "Just a cheeseburger."

I sighed in relief. "I'll be back soon." I said before returning to the kitchen.

Hazelle turned on the stove and I started grabbing some pans to start the food. "Did Sae leave?"

She nodded. "It's just us again."

I laughed. "Well we have a weird order to prepare."

She raised an eye brow as she looked at the paper. "But we don't serve breakfast after-"

"Just make it. They're teen _boys_…"

"Help me"

I began to fry the eggs and bacon as she threw together the cheeseburger and chicken sandwich. It didn't take long to finish cooking the four dishes. I gave her a grateful smile as I began placing the plates of food onto the tray. I carried it back to the table.

I gently placed a plate of bacon in the middle of the table and Ryan and Leo immediately pounced on it, stuffing their faces with the crispy meat. I placed the rest of the plates onto the table. I grabbed the cheeseburger and when I handed it to Peeta, his hand softly brushed against mine. I quickly retracted my hand, feeling a spark when our skin touched.

I left their table and began to mop the floor. I slowly crossed the floor, a trail of water following me. It reminded me of the stream that winded through the trees in the forest. I thought about the birds… of the deer. I imagined the sound of my arrow flying through the air. I imagined the feeling of the Earth in my hand, crumbling the dirt between my fingers. The smell of the crisp air in the fall.

Before I knew it I had finished mopping the entire diner floor. The boys stood up from the table and started shuffling towards the door. I watched them as they walked by. Ryan and Leo kept cracking jokes while Carter smacked their heads when he felt the need. The group reached the door. Leo and Ryan walked outside with Carter hot on their heels. Peeta stopped in front of the door, his hand clutching the handle. He turned around, giving me a finale glance.

It reminded me the feeling of falling. I was distant. I was unreachable. I was descending. I stared into his cerulean eyes and his hand shot out and caught me.

**Author's Note: So there is the first chapter, I really hope you liked it. Sorry for it being short but it's getting late. This is kind of like a preface to the story; it kind of introduced you to some of the main characters. I'll be getting onto the plot in the next few chapters, so the more likes and reviews, the faster I'll upload a new chapter. I also want to mention that at the very end of the chapter, Katniss didn't actually fall and Peeta caught her… it was kind of a follow up on her flashback. So I just wanted to say that if any of you misunderstood. The ending is kind of like her remembering the falling feeling and remembering that her was there and saved her. Anyway. Comments please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When our hopes are low, the flames will be high. When our knifes are drawn, their blood will drip. _We are the Revolution._

**DAY: 1: HOUR: 1**

**Seneca POV**

His breath smelled like blood. His eyes were dark. His name matched his personality. He was cold as snow.

"Seneca? Do you know why we have the Hunger Games?"

This wasn't a very hard question. The Hunger Games were everything that our nation was built on. It was what the Capital made us into. It brought us peace. It brought us hope. "Of course." was my response.

He watched me as he twirled a single white rose between his finger tips. We were sitting in a courtyard and my eyes were trained on the small fountain that stood at the center with stone benches surrounding it. We were the only two people there.

"Why?" he suggested. "Why do you actually think we have the Hunger Games? They're much more than laughing when children are murdered."

I swallowed, buying myself time. I had to choose my words carefully or I would die a death much similar to the tributes that died in the games. President Snow was a powerful man. "It's so that-"

"The Districts know their place. Very good Seneca." he concluded. "We are the ones in charge. They are weak and we are strong. They must know that we are more powerful than them and they cannot rebel against us. The Games are to resemble the sacrifices made to end the revolution and how much freedom we give them. This is how we safeguard our future."

"So why are you bringing this up?"

"Because Seneca." He looked down at his rose for a split second and then into my eyes. Behind them I only saw caliginosity. "The districts have hope."

**Katniss POV**

"Katniss… table four."

I wiped my face onto my sleeve, barely muttering a "got it" as I took a deep breath while standing in front of a small mirror. Upon doing so I attempted to quickly fix my hair, but only making matters far worse than how they started. I brushed the strands out of my eyes, seeing that I had little time to make myself look somewhat presentable to the customers. If they had such a feverish job like this one, they wouldn't be talking.

"Katniss come _on_. These tables aren't going to clean themselves and these orders aren't going to taken and walk all the way over here. Get a move on will ya? Table four is waiting on you."

I huffed, grabbing my tray and holding it at my side. "I'm on it Sae" I snapped as I began walking towards the awaiting customers. I spotted Madge half way across the diner who was precariously balancing drinks on her tray that she was attempting to hold with one hand. She looked over at me with pleading eyes and I shook my head "no". I was busy enough dealing with my own tables and orders, there was no way in hell I was going to cover hers on top of that.

She pouted before dashing off, her drinks almost falling off her tray. At this point we were all from frantic. When I reached table four I wasn't sure if I was supposed to smile or groan.

"Yo Katniss!"

Or maybe just run away.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Ryan, Carter and Leo were all lounging in to booth acting as though they owned the place. Leo was the first to speak. "We dropped by to say hi."

"I came here to eat." Ryan grumbled.

Leo snorted. "Ryan here had a bad day."

I looked over my shoulder, only to find Sae glaring at me and with her hands she made a "hurry up" gesture. I looked at the boys. "Look, can you stall? Just keep ranting about whatever?"

Leo looked past my shoulder and then back towards me. "Busy night?"

I sighed. "You have no idea. Sae is busting our asses. This is worst than gym."

Carter laughed. "You don't even take gym."

I pulled out my notebook and pen. I chewed on the tip. "Yeah… that's because I'm too busy working at the brothel a few miles away from here."

Ryan gawked. "Oh my god! Do you really? I thought I saw you there!"

"Ryan, you idiot! She doesn't work there, and you've never been there!"

"Shut up Carter, how would you know?"

"I'm your _twin brother_ you idiot. I'm always with you. Besides, if Katniss wants to feel like a whore, she doesn't need to work at a brothel. She would just go over to Leo's house. I hear his dad pays really well."

"Yeah he does." I replied nonchalantly as I drew little symbols in the notebook.

It was Carter's turn to gawk. "How would you know Katniss?"

"Your mom told me." I muttered. Leo and I burst out laughing

"Leo's dad is our dad?" Ryan shrieked. "Oh my god. I think I just puked in my mouth."

"Shh Ryan!" I proclaimed. "You're going to get me fired!"

"But Leo's dad and… and our mom…"

"Ryan they were joking."

"Shut up Carter.

"Well… on that note" I concluded. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Drink my puke"

"What the hell Ryan!"

"Shut up Carter"

"How about waters?" I proposed.

"Thank sounds great." Leo sneered sarcastically. "Three Mountain Dews."

"Fine." I countered. "Hey… where's Peeta? Doesn't he usually hang out with you guys?"

Carter and Leo shared a look. "He didn't want to come. He said he didn't want to be near a Seam whore, whom he described as you."

I bit my tongue. Hold it in. Hold it in.

"He also said how he didn't want you tarnishing his air with your filth."

Hold it in.

"Oh, and he also said that he didn't want you anywhere near him… didn't want to get STDs or some-"

I couldn't hold it in, so I stormed off. In the distance I could hear Carter calling Ryan an idiot and how if Peeta wanted to get STDs he could just have a visit with Leo's father.

"Better focus Katniss. Sae is a little pissed tonight."

I sighed as I began to fill the glasses with the soda. "Thanks Hazelle. I'm doing the best I can."

"Oh believe me honey" I rubbed my shoulder. "I know. Don't let her get to you."

I nodded and grabbed my tray, taking the drinking back to the pure ass merchants. "Here are your drinks." I snapped, giving them each a glass.

"What's up your ass Katniss?"

I glared at him. "Not your dick." I sneered. "Thank the Capital, otherwise you'd have STDs."

The boys looked at each other guiltily and with pained expressions they mumbled some apologies.

"Look Katniss, Peeta may be an asshole, but we aren't. Well… except Ryan."

"Hey shut up Carter!"

Carter continued. "We don't feel that way about you."

"Yeah bull shit you don't." I corrected. "I know what you guys say. I know how you treat us. At least be a man and own up to it."

"Katniss…"

My vision began to blur as tears starting to well in my eyes. I wouldn't let them see me cry. "I'll get you a new waitress… one who won't _tarnish_ your precious air."

"Katniss wait-"

I rushed away as I shook my head rapidly, trying my best to keep the tears from falling but by then they had already hit the floor.

**Seneca POV**

"Freedom has a cost Seneca."

I nodded to the president, unsure of what else to do. Whatever Snow was about to propose, it was going to happen. No matter what the cost was. No matter how many people were going to get hurt. It was going to happen.

"We have to remind them of our generosity and forgiveness. The traitors must be defeated so this treason will never be known again."

"I'm not sure I'm following you."

"We kill them." He smiled viciously and began to cackle. I looked back towards the fountain. "We'll use a different arena."

It was my turn to smile. This was my specialty. "What do you think you have in mind?"

"The Districts."

"Don't you think that'll will be a little difficult?"

He gave a warm smile. "That is why you are head Gamemaker. Give them something they'll remember. Make _everyone_ a tribute. Not a man, woman or child will be left unharmed. I want them all dead. I want to be able to control every single one of them. Make them turn on each other. Remind them who's in control Seneca."

**Katniss POV**

The air was crisp and chilling as the wind brushed through the trees. The colors of spring were inviting and revitalizing undeterred by the tension that rested upon my shoulders. The sun was tranquil as the sky was slowly turning a promising roseate hue.

My eyes slowly scanned the tree line as I knew it may be the very last time I would see it. My bow rested within the hallow tree that rested still against the ground. The leaves crunched beneath my feet. I walked away slowly; the trees cast shadows upon my silhouette. They left me alone. They left me torn in pieces.

The evening was still. It was quiet. It was much different than the noise of the town. Here it was calm. Here it was freedom.

I reached the barb wired fence and within seconds I was on the other side unharmed. I walked towards the Seam slowly, not wanting to return to reality so quickly.

A high pitch scream erupted and I froze. It was Prim. I sprinted towards town. My heart pounding, my braid thumping against my back. Another scream and I tripped over a root. I cursed and stood up, not bothering to clean off the dirt. Another scream. A loud humming came from the distance. I looked towards the horizon. In the sky, a line of hovercrafts were rapidly approaching. A yellow fog slowly brushed across the ground. Then the bombs were dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: To start off, I want to thank **_**SarcasticQueen99 **_**as well as **_**Original-State-Of-Mind**_** for their lovely reviews. Thanks to everyone else for reading this. Reviews mean so much to me. Even if you're just putting a smiley face or are quoting my story, it makes my day by far. Please take the time to say something even if it is just a few words. Reviews don't take a whole lot of time to type. Read and review… tell me what you like/dislike, what you want to see happen, ideas for the story, what I can work on, what I'm doing well at, etc. Thanks guys and enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 3

We will fight past the sunset. We will run until we collapse. We will prove that we are powerful. _We are the Revolution._

**DAY: 1: HOUR: 1: MINUTE: 7**

**Peeta POV**

"What the hell was that?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Hovercrafts," came my reply. "It sounds like the Capital is here."

"What the hell are they doing here? The reaping isn't for a few weeks"

Carter snorted. "Well whatever the reason is, I don't think they're here to have a tea party."

"Good" Ryan announced as he raked a hand threw his hair. "Because I don't like tea."

"Ryan you don't like anything."

"Shut up Carter."

"What do we do?" pondered Leo.

At that point, none of us knew. It was late into the evening, and all of us were ready to get home. It had been a long day and we were drooling over the idea of jumping into our beds and resting our heads against a pillow.

"I'm tired." Ryan whined.

There was a scream. I swallowed. "I don't think we're going home." There was another scream. We all turned around.

"Is that… smoke?"

Ryan stuffed his hands into his pockets, kicking a pebble across the dirt road. "Come on. Can't we just go home?" He sounded annoyed. "This is ridiculous. It's probably just some idiot bad mouthing the Capital."

"And so what…?"

"And so they're lighting the idiot's house on fire. It serves him right for being an idiot."

"Maybe they'll light your mouth on fire."

"Shut up Carter."

"You know," Leo pronounced. "Maybe they'll light your dick on fire, Carter."

Carter spit onto the ground. "Nah, they wouldn't dare, because if they did, I wouldn't be able to produce offspring that could end up as tributes in their precious Games."

I shrugged. "He does have a point."

"Unlike your parents when they decided to create you."

"Shut up Carter." I barked.

"Guys! Be serious!" Leo snapped as he watched the smoke as it continued to rise from the distance. "I think something is going on." Once again there was humming.

"Don't worry guys." Ryan offered. "That was just my stomach."

"How about I give you a knuckle sandwich?"

"Shut up Carter."

"Just a suggestion."

We started walking again. Ryan and Carter continued to argue but I wasn't sure how much longer they would. Something _was_ happening. Leo attempted at trying to get me to relax but I just shrugged him off.

A bomb fell and the house next to us exploded. The force from the impact sent us flying back, falling onto the ground meters away from where we were just standing. Rocks cut deep into our skin, leaving stinging wounds and blood trickling onto the ground.

I sat up. My heart was pounding and my head was throbbing. My vision was fuzzy; the feeling of sickness arose deep within the pits of my stomach.

"Son of a _bitch!_" Ryan shouted. "What was that?"

"Your mother!"

"My mother is dead you jackass!"

"No shit you retard, she was my mother too."

"Shut up Carter!"

"Why don't you _both_ just shut the hell up?" demanded Leo.

I brushed my hands against my jeans, smearing dust and blood onto my clothes. I knew my mother would defiantly not be the least bit happy. "Well whatever that was… there is probably more coming." I coughed. "Is everyone ok?"

They grunted and mumbled a few responses. It was a good sign that proved that we weren't dead. Yet. The sound of footsteps against the dirt had all of our heads shooting up. "Sam!" We shouted thankfully.

Had you not knew him before, you wouldn't know that he had red hair and freckles. His hair was matted and was now more of a gray tint from the dust that clouded the sky and dirt was smeared across his cheeks. His clothes were beginning to tear and his eyes were wide open, scared. He was almost unrecognizable.

We slowly stood up from the ground and when he reached us, he doubled over, panting. His hands rested on his knees as he tried to regain his breath and composure.

"The… the Capital…" he gasped for air. As he was having trouble catching his breath, his eyes began to water… which it all made me wonder what exactly he had just witnessed.

The rest of us were weren't sure what to say. After all, we had little idea on what was going on.

Sam wheezed and begun to speak once more. "The Capital is… making everyone… sick."

Ryan snorted. "Yeah… I get a headache just thinking about 'em."

Sam shook his head. "You guys don't understand. It's bad out there."

"What happened?" I demanded an answer. Why couldn't he just spew all the details. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Sam wiped the sweat off his head and onto the back of his hand. His breathing was slowly returning to its normal pace. "The Capital came in on their hovercrafts. They dropped a few bombs, lit some places on fire." He looked over his shoulder and with a sigh he continued talking but he spoke fast, as though he didn't have much time. "Peacekeepers went through the town, guns in their hands. They… they started demanding answers. They started grabbing certain people. People they thought could start an uprising or… something. They're taking them somewhere."

"Where?"

He shook his head and looked towards the ground. "I'm not sure."

"What's happening to everyone else?"

Sam's face grew grim. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He stood there frozen. He stood there motionless.

"Sam!" I yelled. "What's going on?"

He licked his lips and looked at each one of us. "If I had to guess, I'd say they're going to kill us with an outlawed chemical bio weapon.

Carter looked at him confused. "What does that mean?" It was the question that we were all wondering.

Sam looked over his should once again, almost expecting a peacekeeper to hold him at gun point. "I think they're using TWAP."

We all looked at each other. "It's that-"

Sam nodded. "The nation banned it several years ago. But I'm almost certain that this is what it is." Sam explained.

"What are we talking about?" Ryan questioned. We all glared at him.

"Total World Annihilation Pandemic."

His eyes grew wide with horror and he ran a hand threw his hair. "What about the people they took? Anybody we know?"

Same thought about for a few moments before speaking. "I think they're taking those people to the high school. I couldn't really get a look at the people but I saw them take Milo."

Leo looked away with a hurt expression. He shoved his fist into his mouth to keep from crying out. I saw the pain in his eyes and I knew what he was going to say before he said it. "We have to get him. There is no way in hell , I'm letting the damn Capital put their hands on him."

Sam shook his head furiously. "There's no way. The place is bound to be crawling with guards and cameras.

"But my best friend is in there!" he shouted.

"This is a matter of life or death!"

Leo dropped to the ground, cradling his head in his hands. He cried softly.

"Who else?" I interjected. "Who else did they take, I mean."

He looked away when he answered. "They took Katniss."

**AN: Duh duh duhhh. Comments? Let me know who your favorite character is! Shoot me some ideas for the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Their eyes are red and their skin is silver. Their thoughts are not their own. They are known as The Fallen. We will not let them destroy us. We will save them. _We are the Revolution_.

**DAY: 1: HOUR: 1: MINUTE: 46**

**LEO POV**

"They took Katniss?"

Sam nodded as I watched everyone else. Carter was staring off towards the tree line, his thoughts high above himself as he tried to not show emotion. Ryan on the other hand was rapidly brushing his tears away but he couldn't keep up with them. A few would escape past, streaming down his pale cheeks and then onto the ground. I looked over at Peeta who was sporting an annoyed look as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I don't get what's so great about her." Peeta sneered. "She's just some dirty whore from the Seam."

Ryan jumped up from the ground. Within seconds he had a fistful of Peeta's shirt clutched in his fist. "Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that!" he yelled, his spit flying. "Ever!"

Peeta sneered. "Get off me." He shoved Ryan away from him and he tumbled backwards but had just enough balance to keep from falling down. "Why do you guys like _her_?"

Carter was clenching his fists, his nostrils flaring. He was just about ready to pounce on Peeta as Ryan did only moments before. "Katniss is our friend."

Peeta threw his head back and laughed. "Are you serious? You have to be kidding me!" His loud guffaw was booming, his voice bouncing off the houses and echoing back towards us. "You guys just started talking to her last week."

"That's more than you have."

Peeta again rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't come crying to me when she ruins your reputation and gives you some dirty disease."

Ryan started running towards Peeta but I jumped out in front of him and pulled him towards my chest before he could get his hands on him. Ryan twisted violently, trying his best to escape the hold I had on him. "Stop Ryan." I said sternly.

"No!" he hollered. "Let go of me!" He continued to squirm and I took a few steps back to regain my balance. "I want to-"

"It's not worth it." I growled holding onto him tighter. "Let it go."

About minute later Ryan hand settle down and I had finally decided it was safe to let him go. He raked one hand threw his hair and with a deep breath he began to walk towards where his brother was standing.

A nearby house exploded, bringing us back to reality as the five of us immediately dropped to the ground. Our hands were thrown over heads for protection as shards of glass and stone showered us as they pelted the ground like missals. I winced as what I expected glass to be, sunk into my skin. I could feel it pushing past the layer of my skin and nestling into my flesh as it lodge itself deep in between my bones. I coughed back a loud cry. My arm was burning, almost as if it was on fire.

The shower of glass and stone stopped and while the others slowly made their way into a standing position I continued to lay there. Tears were rushing down my cheeks. I couldn't move my arm burned and the pain left me motion less.

"Leo?"

"Leo are you ok?"

"Oh my god Leo!"

"Someone get some water!"

Their voices were muffled and soon they became inaudible. I moaned. I coughed up dust and before long I felt the cold sensation of liquid on my arm. I screamed as it flushed out the burning sensation. A pair of arms gripped my shoulders tightly and I was pulled off of the ground. I as clapped on the back, forcing me to cough up a cloud of dust. The pain in my arm was growing faint… and so was my view on reality. Then everything went black.

**Katniss POV**

**(About 38 minutes ago)**

My heart was pounding, matching my footsteps as they thumped against the ground. I had to save her. I ran through the yellow fog. I ran past scared people, people with knives, mothers who had their children clutching their hip as a means of protection. In my head, I was screaming at them. Telling them to run away, far away where they couldn't find them. I was shouting at them to grab everything and escape. They had to save themselves. But they didn't listen. They didn't hear me.

I saw a blur of white and the next thing I see is no longer the sky, but the dirt and I falling face forward. When I tried to stand up, something hard pressed into my lower back, sending me back into the dirt. I tried to fight against my captor, but I struggled to stand up.

I closed my eyes. The dirt was rough against my skin. It was similar to rubbing the palm of your hand against tree bark. When I tried moving again, I was slammed hard in the head with what I assumed to be the butt of a gun. My eyes watered but I wouldn't show it to whatever or _whoever_ was keeping me from standing up. I collapsed to the ground, my head resting against the dry earth. They had won. I was too weak to fight back.

I was hit in the head again and the feeling of dizziness rushed over my body. I was pulled from the ground sharply and found myself looking into the eyes of a Peacekeeper. I felt anger and my blood boil.

The Peacekeeper grinned evilly as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. I began to run but his arm shot out to grab mine and I was pulled back towards his chest. I gagged as his aroma of grease and rust filled my nostrils. He pulled my hands back and I soon felt the cold presence of the metal as they pressed into my skin. I twisted my wrists, testing the tightness and strength of the cuffs, only to find that they were so tight that I couldn't move my wrists even the slightest.

The Peacekeeper pushed me forward, and I had no other choice than to oblige. My balance was slightly off but I continued to walk forward slowly, occasionally receiving a push that told me to walk faster and in the corner of my eye I saw the Peacekeeper's gun trained on me.

**Leo POV**

**Day: 1: HOUR: 2**

"Come on Leo wake up."

I rubbed the grogginess from my eyes and stood up. A hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder, helping me to regaining my balance. "Thanks" I muttered.

"Dude! What happened?"

It was Ryan talking. I shook my head. "I dunno. There was just a burning feeling in my arm… and then… I…"

"You passed out." Sam spoke quietly as he watched me. "Flaming piece of glass landed on your skin. Your arm was on fire. But that doesn't matter now. We wrapped it up the best we could with some rags we found but we have to leave. If it is TWAP that they're using we're as good as dead if we stay. Grab whatever we can. They we have to run."

"Where?"  
"Anywhere but here." Advises Sam. "The woods is probably the best place. There's protection there. Then we'll make our way to the other Districts. See if they're going through the same thing we are and see how much is left of them. We don't have much time. You." He point to Carter. "Take that house. Ryan take that house. Peeta, that one and Leo this one." We nodded. "We'll meet back here in ten minutes."

"What about you?" Carter asks. "What are you going to do?"

He smiled softly to Ryan. "I'm going to find a way to get back Milo and Katniss."


End file.
